SexCall: Dulces Sueños, Sasuke
by Sardothien204
Summary: SERIE DE DRABBLES / Cansado y a punto de dormirse, jamás espero escuchar esa llamada que le ayudaría a sacar la frustración que sentía por la ausencia de su novia, bueno, después de todo: un orgasmo al día es la llave de la alegría.


**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertecen. Son obra de Kishimoto.**

 **SUMARY:** **Cansado y a punto de dormirse, jamás espero escuchar esa llamada que le ayudaría a sacar la frustración que sentía por la ausencia de su novia, bueno, después de todo: un orgasmo al día es la llave de la alegría.**

 **Serie de Drabbles:**

 **SexCall: Dulces Sueños, Sasuke.**

 **Dulce Sueño No. 1**

Termine de ducharme con bastante cansancio después de un pesado día, ya solo faltaban dos semanas para que terminara mi residencia en una importante empresa europea a la que había venido para hacer prácticas, el clima afuera era mucho más cálido de lo que estaba impuesto, pero ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, dos semanas con su novia lejos había sido peor de lo que había esperado.

Me recosté en la cama sin molestarme en ponerme algo de ropa o siquiera quitarme la toalla que envolvía la parte baja de mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando entro una llamada, en la pantalla de mi móvil aparecía la foto de una chica pelirosa sonriendo a la cámara y haciendo la seña de "amor y paz" Sin pensar mucho en que en Japón era de madrugada, conteste.

—¿Hola? ¿Sakura?

— _¿Sasuke-kun?... ¿Cómo estás?_ –Escuche su voz, tenía dos días sin hablar con ella debido a los distintos horarios – _Karin está conmigo… Estoy bien…_

— _Sasuke-kun… tengo apresada a tu novia, guarda silencio y solo escucha… ¿quieres saber cómo la tengo? Le amarre las manos con tu corbata, seguro la dejaste aquí una de las tantas veces que te la haz cogido mientras sus padres no estas. Aun lleva el uniforme de la escuela. Esa que tanto odias porque muestra sus piernas a todos los jodidos depravados, pero también amas porque es fácil colar tu mano entre sus bragas en clase de Kakashi-sensei cuando piensas que nadie los ve. ¿Sabes? A veces he imaginado que soy yo a quien le estas metiendo los dedos frente a todos aunque otras veces soy más sucia y pienso que soy yo quien lo hago._

—hmmmg – gruñí al comprobar que si era la pelirroja compañera de nuestro curso y un jalón de adrenalina lleno mi cuerpo al sentirme descubierto por alguien.

— _no hables te he dicho… por tu falta ella sufrirá, te lo explicare poco a poco, aun lleva las calcetas y esos zapatillas de ligero tacón, ¿no es ese uno de los mejores fetiches?, aunque ahora me enfocare un poco más arriba, ¿en qué piensa el director al dejarnos llevar estas blusas de botones blancas? ¿No sabe cuántas veces al día me imagino abriéndolas salvajemente mientras escucho los botones caer al suelo? ¿Los escuchaste, verdad?_

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —pregunte preocupado por la seguridad de mi novia, Karin era una de las estudiantes más extrañas de todo el instituto y no sabía hasta donde podía llegar, estaba jugando conmigo, de una forma en que no me gustaba porque sabía bien que no colgaría y que eso me afectaba justo de la manera en que ella quería.

— _Uchiha, te dije que no hablaras, pero me encanta tu voz, ¿muy ronca, no? ¿Te lo estas imaginando? ¿Sabes qué color es su sujetador? Es negro, con encajes. Nuevo. ¿No es una pequeña zorrita nuestra querida Sakura? Lo compro para este día, con broche al frente como le dije que me gustaba, se lo quitare con los dientes. Sus pechos son grandiosos y sus pezones están erectos. Esta caliente por mí Sasuke, le excita que la acaricie mientras hablamos por teléfono, le excita escucharte gemir y que yo la acaricie sobre su ropa interior. Esta mojada._

—hmmmn

— _¿La escuchas, Sasuke-kun? Esta gimiendo, mueve sus caderas para que la toque más, pero no lo hare, aún no. Mi boca se concentra en otros lugares, me excita morder sus crestas, le dejare una marca como regalo para que cuando la vea se acuerde de mí, y tú también lo harás, ¿te aprietan los pantales, Uchiha? Talvez deba quitarle la cinta de la boca a Sakura. Muy bien, dile algo a Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Dile que estas excitada, dile que estas mojada y que te encanta que te lama los pechos._

— _aaaahh… Sasuke-kun…_

— _No me estás haciendo caso Sakura. Te has merecido un pequeño castigo. ¿Sabes que le estoy haciendo Sasuke? ¿Reconoces este sonido? Es un vibrador. Solo lo deje entre sus piernas abiertas y atadas a cada lado de la cama. Dile a Sasuke-kun que estas mojada, Sakura._

— _Ahh… Ka-karin… Sasuke-kun… Yo.. mmmhh estoy mojada Sasuke-kun._

— _Así me gusta pequeña, te daré una recompensa. También a ti, Sasuke. ¿Sabes que le hago a tu novia?, aun no le quitare sus bragas, de nuevo encaje negro ¡hasta yo me mojo con eso! Solo las hare ligeramente a un lado, lo meteré lentamente, se hunde completamente ella y siendo como sus músculos se tensan y abre más las piernas para que entre hasta el fondo, es muy grande y aun así ella lo recibió todo muy gustosa, Dime Sakura, ¿A qué te recuerda este vibrador?_

— _ammh! al pene… al pene de Sasuke._

— _oh querida, ¿y porque te cuerda al pene de Sasuke?_

— _es grande…_

— _Asi que te gustan los penes grandes, Sakura, ¿te gusta Sasuke-kun? Estoy penetrando a tu novia con un enorme trozo de plástico. Levanta tus piernas más para mí, Sakura. Una pregunta para ti, Sasuke, ¿recuerdas el color de los labios íntimos de Sakura?_

—hmnp… —respondí sin ser consiente de mis palabras, o el intento de ellas al menos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que momento había llevado mi mano derecha hasta más debajo de mi abdomen, tocándome por encima de la tela negra que me envolvía, mis ojos cerrados imaginándome todo, no era tan difícil después de todo.

— _mala respuesta Uchiha, ¿Sabes que estos juguetes tienen más de una velocidad? Son siete, que curioso, acabas de llevar a Sakura al segundo círculo del infierno, espero seas fan de Dante. Misma pregunta Sasuke._

—Rosas— conteste recordando perfectamente el color, incluso era capaz de decir la textura y sabor de aquella parte del cuerpo de mi novia.

— _Vamos a comprobarlo, oh sí! Rosas como los labios de su boca, Creo que a Sakurita le está encantando el segundo circulo, tu sabes lo sexy que se ve ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Solo imagínatelo: el cabello esparcido por la almohada, sus manos atadas y su camisa desabotonada con el sostén abierto, la falda levantada y una pequeña tela de encaje a la mitad de sus muslos mientras se mueve para sentir mejor las vibraciones. Estas húmeda, Sakura, tus líquidos chorrean. Dime, Sasuke. ¿A que sabe Sakura-chan? Contesta rápido. Ni modo Sasuke, de verdad esperaba que fueras más rápido._

— _aaaahh.. mmm… Sasu-sasuke-kun…_

— _¿escuchas esos gemidos? Son nuestro tercer círculo, y ya perdiste tu oportunidad, yo te diré a que sabe: sabe a dulce, frutas. Yo lamí sus jugos, chupe sus labios y mordí ligeramente su pequeño e hinchado clítoris, sentí sus músculos tensarse solo para mí. Su espalda se arquea formando un ángulo tan sexy, sus pechos se levantan más y su cabeza se hecha hacia atrás, casi puedo sentir sus paredes vaginales queriéndose tragar más el pequeño juguete mientras lo meto y saco cada vez más rápido._

—Mete un dedo en su ano, eso le encanta —susurre imaginando que de verdad era yo quien la tenía entre mis brazos y jugaba con sus pezones, mordiéndolos ligeramente mientras entraba y salía de ella, o que estaba sobre mí, cabalgándome, haciendo que sus pechos brincaran al mismo ritmo, jalándome el cabello de nuca y apretándose lo más que podía.

— _¿Escuchas Sakura? Tu novio ya está más cooperador. Que rico, Sakura, te gusta por los dos lados. Está bien, tu ano no es tan estrecho como me gustaría pero aun así es delicioso. Dime Sasuke, que sientes cuando estas dentro de Sakura?_

—caliente… apretado… —respondí mientras aumentaba los movimientos de mi mano, los ojos cerrados imaginando que estaba a muchos kilómetros y que lo que rodeaba mi miembro no eran mis propios dedos sino los pliegues de Sakura, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo entero y supe que no faltaba mucho para llegar al final.

— _No sigas… yo quiero experimentarlo sola… aunque por desgracia no puedo hacerlo de la misma forma que tu… de cualquier forma, Sasuke… te colgare por hoy… espero que disfrutes de la noche… y con un poco de suerte, nos vemos mañana. Dulces sueños, Sasuke._


End file.
